callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The G18 is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", or the Spec Ops missions, Race and Time Trial. It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest,", "Team Player " and "Loose Ends". It can also be found in Akimbo variants in some levels. It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is also the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest". Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, high recoil, a large 33-round magazine, and the highest rate of fire of all the guns in the game, except for the Vector with Rapid Fire. This high rate of fire makes Stopping Power less effective outside of long ranges, because it only reduces the number of bullets needed to kill by one. The G18 is best used at close range because of its high recoil. A Suppressor makes the G18 an effective stealth sidearm and eliminates the large muzzle flash which can block the player's view. It is widely regarded that Akimbo is the best attachment for the G18, as even without Steady Aim, the cross-hairs are the smallest of any Akimbo weapon, and the G18s high rate of fire makes this Akimbo pair devastating in close quarters, and even usable in medium ranges. However, using the G18 Akimbo is frowned upon by the majority of players because the relative ease of getting close to mid range kills. The G18 is an excellent compliment for riot shields, as the high fire rate and a relatively large magazine makes it deadly in close quarters, much like the default Riot Shield class which has the PP2000 Akimbo. Due to the gun's nature, Marathon is a great perk to race to the enemy quickly. However, when using Akimbo G18s, Bling Pro and Extended Magazines the player can quickly take out large amounts of players in close range very quickly. Bling Pro is also useful to pair Akimbo and the Suppressor, removing muzzle flash and staying off of the minimap, while preserving the main advantage of Akimbo. Scavenger would be another good perk, as the G18's high rate of fire will burn through the player's ammo very quickly. Lightweight should be used with the G18, especially with Marathon, as Stopping Power is unnecessary due to the high rate of fire. Lightweight Pro is even more useful, as the player can quickly fire at a target after sprinting. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery G18 6.png|The G18. G18 iron 6.png|Iron Sights. G18 R MW2.png|Reloading the G18. G18_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the G18 G18cropped.PNG|The G18 in third person. Akimbo_G18s_MW2.png|Akimbo G18s. Glock in Roach's hand.jpg|During "The Hornet's Nest" the player can still see a Glock in Roach's hand although the player is scripted not to use nor to carry any weapons during the chase scene. G18_Snowmobile_MW2.png|The G18 being used on the Snowmobile. G18_Cocked_on_Snow_Mobile_MW2.png|G18 Cocked on the Snowmobile Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G18 was first seen in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the Campaign mission "Hunter Killer". It has a darker finish, redesigned rear sights, a tactical light on the bottom, and a flared magazine well, which can be easily seen when reloading. The recoil is more randomized than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, although it still does climb vertically while firing. It is often used by enemies in Last Stand in the Campaign. Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 70 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. In Multiplayer, it is slightly stronger than in Modern Warfare 2, albeit with a considerably higher recoil, and its magazine size is reduced in comparison to campaign and Modern Warfare 2; it only holds 20 rounds. However, it remains an effective close-quarters weapon, especially with Akimbo. Be aware, however, that using the G18 Akimbo quickly exhausts its ammunition supply, therefore making Scavenger a good perk to bring along if planning to use the G18s heavily. Special Ops The G18 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The G18 is used by enemies in Last Stand in several Mission Mode challenges. Survival Mode The G18 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $1500. Attachments *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery G18_FPV_MW3.png|First person view of the G18. G18_Sight MW3.png|Aiming the G18. File:MW3_G18_cocking.png|Cocking the G18. G18 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the G18 G18 RDS MW3.png|The G18 with the Red Dot Sight SAS with Akimbo G18.jpg|A SAS operator with Akimbo G18s G18 Thirdperson.png|The G18 in third person. Mw3-g18-DF.jpg|A Delta Force operator with a Suppressed G18 Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In the Campaign, Shadow Company soldiers fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it as if it were semi-automatic. However, if picked up afterwards, it will be fully automatic. *All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm. *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol", and above that "Austria". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. The main cause of this is textures which can be made for only one side of a gun and they re-use the texture on the other side making text appear backwards. *In first person, the gun is held one handed. However, in third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", the G18 seems to have a lowered rate of fire. This also applies to the Mini-Uzi in "Endgame". *When the player changes their first tier Perk from One Man Army to another perk, the G18 becomes the default secondary. *During "The Hornet's Nest", the player is scripted to not wield nor carry any weapon during the Pave Low chase. However, if the player goes prone while they are running, they will see a G18 with a Suppressor and both a Red Dot Sight and a Holographic Sight in their right hand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the G18 is the only pistol where the character pulls the slide back when picked up or when executing an empty reload. *The Create-a-Class picture lacks a magazine. *Originally, the G18 was to be called the "Glock 18". This was removed in the final game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The G18's Create-A-Class picture and pickup icon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 have a flashlight attached without any optics, however, this is not possible in-game because the flashlight only appears when an optic is attached. *On the side, the slide reads "Gluke". *The G18 has a fire selector switch on the slide. References es:G18 ru:G18 Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons